Tokyo Mew Mew Next Generation
by MewBlueberry
Summary: This is the story of Anthony and his friends and how they become mew mews
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A New Mew In Town

Anthony woke up and was excited that it was summer vacation. Anthony woke up put on his shorts and a tank top. Bye mom I'm going out early. I can feel something good is going to happen. Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew. Blueberry go to that boy Anthony. OK. I don't want to do this but the world has to be saved. Let the Mew Project begin! Oh look at that cat statue! Then a light engulfed Anthony. Where am I? Oh a kitty. The kitten went inside Anthony's heart. Then Anthony woke up on the beach. The last thing I remember was that cat statue. What is that thing up there. When it came down Anthony did something unexpected. Then Anthony jumped up in the air did a flip and landed on his feet. Did I just do that? Oh it is so cute! Finally I found you. I have a special mission for you. Me! Yes Anthony! But up above them a mysterious woman hovered. That 11 year old is chosen of all people! No matter one way or another that kid will not live. So how can I trust you? I don't have time to explain take this. Whats this? This Amulet unlocks the power of your heart along with the heart of the of the Blueberry Field Cat that is in you. Then Blueberry said. No a Chimera Animal I was to late. Then Anthony looked behind him. What happened to that dolphin? Then it shot water at him. That dolphin is not going to get me today. Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphosis! Then Anthony transformed. Now he has a cat tail, ears, blue shorts, boots, tank top, and bow with a bell on it. Success! Said Blueberry. Now time for your end said Anthony. Blueberry Bell! Ribbon Blueberry Check! Wow I did it. Then Anthony transformed back. Then Blueberry transformed into a blue scooter. Have you ever ridden on a mortised scooter. No. Hope on. Now put your pendant into that slot. Like this. Yep just like that! Then the scooter glew and then it turned baby blue and white. Lets go! Then Anthony got to his house. Come with me in my house Blueberry. Anthony it is always been your destiny to be a Mew Mew. But how in the world can I save the world. I am just one person. Just believe in yourself and you will save the world. Now Anthony just go to sleep your pendant will sound off if there are evil forces. Goodnight Blueberry. Night have sweet dreams and have a peaceful sleep. To bad he is a Mew now his life wont be normal anymore.

Chapter 2 - Anthony Gets A Job


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - A New Mew In Town

Anthony woke up and was excited that it was summer vacation. Anthony woke up put on his shorts and a tank top. Bye mom I'm going out early. I can feel something good is going to happen. Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew. Blueberry go to that boy Anthony. OK. I don't want to do this but the world has to be saved. Let the Mew Project begin! Oh look at that cat statue! Then a light engulfed Anthony. Where am I? Oh a kitty. The kitten went inside Anthony's heart. Then Anthony woke up on the beach. The last thing I remember was that cat statue. What is that thing up there. When it came down Anthony did something unexpected. Then Anthony jumped up in the air did a flip and landed on his feet. Did I just do that? Oh it is so cute! Finally I found you. I have a special mission for you. Me! Yes Anthony! But up above them a mysterious woman hovered. That 11 year old is chosen of all people! No matter one way or another that kid will not live. So how can I trust you? I don't have time to explain take this. Whats this? This Amulet unlocks the power of your heart along with the heart of the of the Blueberry Field Cat that is in you. Then Blueberry said. No a Chimera Animal I was to late. Then Anthony looked behind him. What happened to that dolphin? Then it shot water at him. That dolphin is not going to get me today. Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphosis! Then Anthony transformed. Now he has a cat tail, ears, blue shorts, boots, tank top, and bow with a bell on it. Success! Said Blueberry. Now time for your end said Anthony. Blueberry Bell! Ribbon Blueberry Check! Wow I did it. Then Anthony transformed back. Then Blueberry transformed into a blue scooter. Have you ever ridden on a mortised scooter. No. Hope on. Now put your pendant into that slot. Like this. Yep just like that! Then the scooter glew and then it turned baby blue and white. Lets go! Then Anthony got to his house. Come with me in my house Blueberry. Anthony it is always been your destiny to be a Mew Mew. But how in the world can I save the world. I am just one person. Just believe in yourself and you will save the world. Now Anthony just go to sleep your pendant will sound off if there are evil forces. Goodnight Blueberry. Night have sweet dreams and have a peaceful sleep. To bad he is a Mew now his life wont be normal anymore.

Chapter 2 - Anthony Gets A Job And A Second Mew

Anthony woke up to find blueberry in his room. ''You!'' Yep it is me Blueberry. What do you want? ''You have to got to Hq to meet Elliot.'' ''And one more thing? Why is your room based on cats?''No time to explain Blueberry. Ok. Anthony went into his desser to get his shorts and tank top.

''Why do you have to get all dressed up"? "It is very important to look nice when meeting someone for the first time." I don't see the diffrence. "Well stare at your self in the mirror all day." Said Anthony


End file.
